


Slave of the Heart

by kirallie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Incubus Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is an incubus who needs a new feeder. Unfortunatly for Dean he just got caught by slavers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Slave Of the Heart译文](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846916) by [happy97together](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy97together/pseuds/happy97together)



Sam walked through the pens, not really interested but he knew it was a necessity. He needed a new feeder and it was that simple. A slave was the easiest solution to that problem. It wasn't their fault they were all ugly and smelly. Sam sighed, he hated the fact that humans were the only species he could feed from without ending up tied to for life but there wasn't really anything he could do about it. But then he spotted something different in one of the emptier pens. Sitting slouched in a corner, obviously under some sort of control was a shock of blonde hair. Sam moved to see better and saw a young male, maybe early twenties, sitting slumped against the wooden post, clear green eyes staring vaguely into space, dark blonde falling into them slightly. His chest moved with steady, even breaths, his chained hands resting limply in his lap, legs sprawled out in front awkwardly.

"You'll have a fight on your hand with that one." A voice warned and Sam turned to see a grinning draconian walking over. "Caught him wild, took two vampires and a naga to take him down long enough to get the chains on."

That definitely caught Sam's attention. Maybe this human would prove a worthwhile purchase. "I want to inspect him."

The pen owner opened the gate and grabbed the human by his chains, pulling up and the human obediently stood, swaying slightly as he continued to stare vacantly. Sam moved closer, reaching out to tilt the humans' face from side to fide, studying him closely, seeing the hidden freckles and a small scar. He pushed the man's mouth open and checked his teeth. All through the inspection the human was totally pliant to anything Sam did, showing he was completely under the control of the spelled chains.

Dean was terrified, he'd gotten separated from his Dad while hunting food and then he'd been attacked. He'd fought back but against three opponents who weren't even human it hadn't been enough. He'd still been struggling when the chains had been snapped around his wrists and then his body had just gone limp, no matter how hard he'd tried to move. He was utterly shocked to find his body obeying the slightest tug to the chains and then he'd been shoved into a small dark space, unable to even brace himself for the long bumpy ride. He didn't know how but he'd eventually fallen asleep only to wake when he was pulled from it and tossed to where he was now sitting. Wherever he was stunk of things he didn't want to think about and he knew he was adding it to, he couldn't move but he could still feel and his pants were damp, utterly humiliating him. He couldn't even control his bladder or blink when he wanted to, it only happened when needed. He could see but everything was hazy, his gaze unfocused and with the way he'd been thrown down there wasn't much to see but his own lap. Then he was being pulled to his feet and a man was walking around him, moving his head and then checking his teeth. It was utterly degrading as his whole body was looked over, his clothes being ripped from him, leaving him naked for all to look at it. It was cold but he couldn't even shiver and a tear of shame slipped from his eye. He knew where he was now, the slave markets, he'd been taken to be sold off to some creature and he wasn't an idiot, he knew the average lifespan of a slave. He'd never see his Dad again. He felt his head being lifted again and managed to make out hazel eyes and a young face in front of him, then his body was warm despite the cold air, he felt warm and safe and totally peaceful.

Sam looked at the slave trapper and began the bargaining. "Ten."

"Surely you aren't serious, twenty at least." And so the game began.

When it was done Sam handed over his card, allowing fourteen eighty to be taken off it. Sam reached out and tilted the humans head up, looking into his eyes even as he gently reached out with his powers, he felt the human submit, unable to fight in anyway the feelings he was sending him. He nodded and a guard removed the chains, the human blinking, eyes focusing as he stumbled slightly but then he looked at Sam in pure adoration, under the spell of his allure. Sam took a step back to be sure and the human whimpered, taking a step as well. Sam started walking and the human followed placidly, wanting to be near him. He left the market and took a deep breath of clean air before getting in his car, pulling the human in to kneel at his feet. With a nod his driver started the engine and Sam reached out to touch his new slave. The human leant into his touch, wide, innocent eyes staring at him in awe and Sam smiled. Maybe this slave would be good to keep around, depending on how long it took to gentle him. Incredible that a human had managed to fight against three such opponents, pity for him Sam fought in far more subtle ways.

When the car finally pulled into his home Sam got out, the slave following and he nodded to two others who came forward and gently took hold of the new one. He was starting to look confused and groggy, a sign that Sam's earlier work was wearing off slowly. "Have him bathed, fed and sent to my room." Sam ordered before heading inside.

Dean felt like he was floating in a fog, hazy images and faint noises surrounding him. He was being moved, he could work that out but he couldn't focus, still feeling the fading warmth and safety. He was like a ragdoll between the two men guiding him into the bathroom, head lolling and limbs uncooperative but it wasn't the first time they'd had to deal with someone in that condition though this new slave seemed even deeper under than previous ones. They washed him quickly but gently, their master would not look kindly on them harming the new one. Once that was done they dried him off and sat him at a table, gently coaxing him to eat, having to rub his throat to make him swallow the first few times. Dean moaned as he felt himself being moved again, the safety and warmth gone now he was more aware of the world around him, able to feel the people holding him up. He weakly tried to struggle but had no strength. He could make out funny looking lights, doors, and then they went through one and Dean felt something soft beneath him. He was lying on something and a face appeared above him.

"Don't fight him, it will be easier." A far away voice told him and then it was gone.

As he lay there things slowly became clearer and he hesitantly tried to move, almost sobbing when he found his body responded even if lethargically. After a bit of struggling he managed to sit up and looked around in awe at the large room he was in. He'd never been anywhere like it. 'Wild' humans lived very simply to keep free of the slavers, in rough huts and caves, always ready to move on. This…Dean swallowed, this was someone's bedroom but why was he here? He jumped as the door opened, staring as defiantly as he could manage as a…..man entered. He couldn't be human but he looked it with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was tall and lean but had muscles and was very well dressed, that was when Dean realised he was still naked. He looked down and tried to cover himself only to be stopped by a warm hand.

"Don't. You are mine to look at as much as I want." An amused voice stated and Dean flinched back, he was not his!

"I don't belong to anyone." He tried to snap but the words came out slightly slurred and then his shoulders were grasped and he was being pushed back on the bed.

"I've heard how you fought but make no mistake human; you are mine until you die." There was steel in that voice and Dean tried to fight free.

However he was still pushed back onto the bed, his 'owner' kneeling over him. Dean glared up defiantly, earning an amused chuckle and then the hands that had been restraining began to gently rub his skin and Dean shuddered. The touch continued and Dean found himself relaxing, mind muddled. What was he doing?

"Shh, just relax." A voice whispered and it seemed like very good advice as Dean's body became limp.

He blinked dazedly at the face over him, did he know it? He felt so lost and confused, he whimpered and a gentle hand was touching his face. Dean sighed and leant into the touch, feeling safe. "D….da…..d" He slurred.

"No, Master." The voice corrected and Dean nodded languidly. "Tell me your name." The voice whispered in his ear, breath teasing his skin and Dean gasped before moaning.

"D…e….a….n" Trying to speak was so hard.

"You're mine Dean." The voice told him and Dean smiled dreamily, that sounded nice. He felt strong hands pulling him up again and he sagged in their grip until he was held to a warm chest. One hand moved to his hair and Dean sighed, eyes drifting shut in contentment even as nuzzled at the skin against his cheek, earning a pleased laugh. "That's good Dean, just relax and let me look after you." Dean felt himself being lifted and turned and then lips were gently sucking on the back of his neck, Dean's head fell forward limply, eyes still shut but then they flew open and he cried out in pain as something sharp sliced into his neck. He struggled valiantly but warm arms held him still, a calm voice whispering for him to calm down, to not fight but to let it happen. Dean whimpered, it hurt! But gentle hands were soothing him even as a liquid heat seemed to replace his blood and he moaned. He felt restless, hot, he needed…he needed something. A warm hand wrapped around him and he cried out, arching into the touch, this was what he needed!

Sam smiled as he held Dean in his arms, touching the currently high human, taking his attention from what his other hand was doing. Dean, the name suited the slave so he wouldn't rename him. Plus he was even better looking once cleaned up, incredibly attractive for a human. Since he was Wild Sam was taking no chances with him, usually he waited a while before biting his feeder but he had the feeling he'd need the extra control over the human. As his potent venom spread through Dean's body his temperature rose and he lost control of his body, limbs spasming erratically even as his hips snapped forward seeking release. Knowing Dean was totally lost to his venom Sam changed Dean's placement in his lap, slipping into him. Dean was moaning and whimpering, head lolling weakly so Sam tugged it up, turning Dean's head to kiss him firmly and Dean moaned as Sam's tongue invaded his mouth. A few moments more and Dean was coming violently due to his venom and Sam moaned in ecstasy as he fed well, tying Dean to him for life. Dean shuddered one last time and then went limp, unconscious.

TBC…


	2. 2

Dean woke feeling lethargic and dazed, his neck throbbing. He moaned and struggled to open his eyes and then a cool cloth was placed across them, making him whimper.

"It's alright, just relax." A gentle female voice told him and Dean fought to open his eyes.

"Who….where?" He whimpered.

"My name is Ellen, I'm looking after you." The voice answered and Dean finally managed to open his eyes, seeing an older blond woman. "Hello Dean." She greeted him and Dean blinked at her in confusion. "It's alright, just rest for now. It's not unusual to be confused, that will pass."

"Don't understand." He mumbled, eyes drooping and the cloth was replaced.

"Shh, just sleep." She soothed. Ellen turned him to his side and gently smeared a salve over the wound on his neck. She turned as the door opened and bowed her head briefly.

"How is he?" Sam asked as he stared at the young man on the bed.

"He woke up briefly and was disorientated; he didn't seem to know where he is or what happened. His fever is reducing though." Ellen told her Master as he walked over.

"You're upset." Sam commented and she looked at him. Ellen had been with him since she was a child so she had a lot of leeway when it came to things that would usually get a slave punished.

"You don't usually bond a feeder so soon; his body wasn't ready to handle the stress." She commented calmly, bathing Dean's face and neck.

"He's Wild Ellen, better safe than sorry." Sam told her and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wild?"

"Took a group of three to bring him down apparently. As he was going under he called me Dad." Sam told her and she looked sadly at the young man.

"The poor boy." She whispered. "It's not right, taking a child from his parent." She stated coolly and Sam sighed.

"It was hardly my doing Ellen; he was alone in the pen. I don't want to risk him trying to harm any of you or himself or even trying to escape."

"I understand." She whispered, going back to work and Sam left her to it. Ellen studied her patient as she bathed him to help his fever. Finding out he was a Wild explained a lot about him, his musculature for one and the odd scars. He was also very attractive and she assumed that was what had originally drawn Sam to him.

"Mom?" A voice called and she turned to see her daughter Jo in the doorway with a tray of food.

"Hey sweetie, set it down on the table." Ellen said and Jo nodded.

"Is this him?" She asked and Ellen nodded.

"Sam's new feeder. He had a bit of a reaction to the bite." Ellen explained and Jo peered down at him, pouting.

"He's so hot! Wish he wasn't Master's feeder cause wow." Jo stated and Ellen laughed.

"Well keep your eyes to yourself and be careful. He was caught Wild and it'll take time for even Sam to tame him." That warning made Jo move back and nod.

"Sure thing Mom, I better get back to work." Jo said and Ellen kissed her cheek before her daughter left. Ellen sighed and turned back to Dean, picking up the mug of soup and then raising Dean up on a few pillows so that she could tip some into Dean's mouth, relieved when he swallowed.

The next time Dean woke he was far more coherent but his body was still very lethargic. He gazed around, not knowing where he was. The room was plain but warm and the furniture looked sturdy. He struggled to sit up only to collapse back down, tensing when the door opened and a woman walked in. "Who are you?" Dean croaked and she smiled at him.

"Well you sound far more coherent sweetie." She told him as she moved closer. "I'm Ellen; I've been looking after you for the last few days. You've been sick." She sat on the chair beside the bed and reached out to touch his face. "You're fevers gone at least. How do you feel?"

"Can't move, confused. Where am I? Where's my Dad?" Dean asked and Ellen sighed, she did not want to be the one to tell him.

"You'll be alright Dean." She assured him, trying to figure out how to answer the rest when the door opened and Dean's eyes went wide in terror as he tried to scramble away but he couldn't.

"I can take it from here Ellen." Sam said and she nodded, giving Dean a soft smile before leaving the alone.

Dean stared in terror, he could vaguely remember this man, he wasn't a man. "Stay away." He pleaded weakly but the creature ignored him, taking the recently vacated seat.

"Harming you would be counterproductive Dean as I would be harming my property." It stated and Dean glared.

"You don't own me!" He snapped and it shook its head.

"I have the paperwork that says otherwise, as does this." His hand touched the back of Dean's neck and Dean gasped, spine arching before he slumped, panting for air as he stared at the creature in a mix of terror and arousal. "You're mine Dean, I suggest you get used to that fact and learn to live with your new life."

"No. I'll find a way home." Dean argued weakly.

"And will home still be there if you do? I am well aware of how often your people move locations. The odds are you'd die alone out there, attacked by a wild animal or from thirst. This isn't a prison Dean, show you can obey the rules and you will gain privileges." It said, reaching out to cup Dean's face and he was too tired to try and move. "Just give in and your life will be peaceful." Warm lips claimed his and Dean struggled weakly before he moaned and his lips parted, letting Sam feed a little from him. Sam pulled back, seeing the slightly glazed look to Dean's eyes. "You're a beautiful human Dean; I can give you a life of luxury." He whispered, stroking Dean's side gently, wanting to get Dean used to his touch while he was still a bit dazed.

Dean fought the pleasurable haze in his mind, trying to pull away but his body just wouldn't respond the way he wanted it to. "What are you?" He mumbled.

"Can't guess?" The creature asked, leaning in to kiss his throat and Dean shuddered, partially from pleasure and from disgust. "I am an Incubus Dean and you are my bound feeder." It answered and Dean shook his head in denial. "You are Dean, I know you can feel the pleasure my touch gives you. You are mine for life little human. Normally I wait longer but I would not risk the others should you decide to try more violent methods of escape. As a feeder you are literally incapable of committing any violent act, ensuring the safety of my household. I am your Master Dean; you will have to accept it some day."

"Hate you." Dean whispered and Sam laughed, kissing him again, feeling Dean go limp in reaction.

"You won't for long my Dean." Sam assured him before leaving. Dean watched him go in a haze, unable to really do anything else even as sleep slowly claimed him again.

TBC….


	3. 3

Dean had dragged himself from the bed, huddled in a corner as he stared at the locked door. He wanted his Dad, he wanted to go home. He'd been alone since waking up and wondered how long that would last, he didn't want to see that thing again and yet….a small part of him wanted to, wanted to feel the pleasure it could give him. He buried his head in his arms but then his head snapped up as the door opened and a blond woman entered, maybe a few years younger than him. She looked at the empty bed in shock before seeing him and putting the tray she carried down.

"Hello." She whispered and Dean tried to push himself further away. "It's alright, my name's Jo. I've brought you food." She offered and Dean shook his head. "You have to eat Dean." She offered him a plate and he hit it away before whimpering in pain. She sighed and got up, leaving the room.

The next time the door opened Dean knew it was him. Dean huddled further into his corner, even thinking of trying to attack this creature made his body and mind ache, his limbs tremble. He struggled weakly as he was pulled from the ground but it was useless, his 'Master' was too strong. A hand grasped his chin, forcing his head up, their eyes meeting and Dean felt a warm haze invade his mind, clouding his thoughts. Fear faded from his eyes, becoming adoration as he stared at his Master. "Good boy Dean, now sit down and eat your food." Dean obeyed because he wanted his Master to be happy with him. A hand was placed against his face when he finished eating and he whimpered, leaning into the touch, wanting more.

Sam smiled as Dean leant into his hand, obviously wanting more so Sam pulled his Slave to his feet and led him from the small room and to his own, pushing Dean onto the mattress. Dean lay on it passively even as Sam crawled over him before claiming his lips and Dean submitted, moaning and whimpering. The way things were going Dean would soon be his willing slave and feeder. Sam let his hands wander over Dean's body, loving the needy noises his touch pulled from Dean. Sam pushed Dean's thin pants down and Dean arched up eagerly. Sam took his time, wanting a good feed and for Dean to learn to want his touch even more. Dean cried out and slumped, unconscious when they were done and Sam called for someone to take Dean back to his room to sleep it off.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean lay on the bed, trying so hard to get up but his body was heavy and uncooperative. It was getting harder and harder to think of anything but his Master and his touch. Dean shook his head, no he wasn't his Master, no one owned him. He pretty much fell off the bed, he knew the door was barred from the outside but there was one other possible exit. He managed to shatter the window, wincing in pain since it was sort of a violent act. He looked out and saw the pipe going down the side of the house, crawling out the window to grab it, using it to climb down since there was no way he was jumping from that height. He scrambled down awkwardly, body not responding properly until he lost his grip and fell, landing heavily on the ground, trying to muffle his groans of pain. He staggered up, clutching his arm to his chest as he stumbled towards the wall surrounding the property.

"Dean stop!" A powerful voice called and Dean stumbled again, he knew that voice, he had to get away. But the voice wrapped around him, pulling at the part of him that wanted to belong to him. He took a few more staggered steps before something slammed into him and he collapsed to his knees, the world around fading away from him.

Sam sighed and walked towards Dean, worried the boy had hurt himself trying to escape. Dean stayed where he was, head slumped to his chest, hands limp beside him and Sam knelt, running his hands over his body and wincing in sympathy when he found the break in his right arm. He tipped Dean's head up, looking into vacant green eyes sadly. He'd seen this coming, had actually expected it sooner so he'd made things as safe as possible for when it happened. The small mark left from his bite on Dean's neck was burning red, showing Dean was totally under his control. He nodded and two slaves walked over, gently pulling Dean to his feet and taking him back to the house, into a new room. So far he'd allowed Dean to try and fight him, it was amusing and he didn't want to actually break the boy but this sort of action had to be punished. Sam sighed but left the house, he had business to attend to today after all, he knew Dean would be tended to in his absence.

Ellen entered the small room and frowned at seeing Dean slumped, eyes staring vacantly. She got out her supplies and gently lifted his arm, making sure the break was set before immobilising his arm so that it would heal. She couldn't really blame the poor child for wanting to go home to his Dad but surely he could see that he could have a better life here? She held a glass of water to his lips, slowly tipping some into his mouth and Dean swallowed. She then gently guided him down so he was lying on the small mattress and covered him with the thin blanket. She knew their Master had to punish him for this, didn't mean she had to like it though.

The affects slowly faded and Dean began shivering before he gradually became aware. The first thing he realised was that he was cold; the next was the throbbing pain in his arm. He managed to force his eyes open, finding himself in a dark, small room with no windows and a heavy door. Instead of a nice bed he was on a small mattress with only a thin blanket covering him. He shivered uncontrollably as he sat up, finding his arm had been immobilised by someone. He shivered, wrapping the blanket more firmly around himself as he huddled on the mattress. He'd been caught. He could remember breaking the window, falling several feet, trying to make the fence and then…..He whimpered in fear, terrified over what would happen next.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sighed as he walked through the store, he hated to do this but if it took a more physical reminder to make Dean realise his place then that was what he would do. He found a set that caught his eyes; gleaming mithril set with small green stones the same colour as his slaves' eyes. He picked it up and paid for the set before heading home. After nine hors Dean should be awake, aware and rather cold. He knew Ellen would be watching him, to make sure nothing dangerous happened but she had orders to do nothing unless it looked like Dean was going to come to serious harm.

Sure enough when he reached the basement he found Ellen watching Dean through the concealed peep hole. She turned to him, not looking happy but she said nothing as Sam opened the door and slipped inside.

Dean looked up slowly, shivering uncontrollably and then he whimpered in fear, trying to plaster himself further into the wall when he saw Sam. Sam sighed and moved over to the mattress, putting his box down. "Look at me Dean." Sam demanded and Dean stayed where he was. "Now!" He snapped and Dean's head jerked up in fear. "Do you know why you're being punished?" He asked and Dean just hugged himself harder. "You broke the rules Dean and in doing so hurt yourself. You belong to me Dean and I think you need a more physical reminder of that fact." Sam told him and Dean shook his head, terror showing in his eyes. "Shh, calm down, this isn't going to hurt Dean." Sam soothed, unable to bear seeing such fear in the expressive eyes. "Dean come here and let this happen and you're punishment will end now. Fight and you will stay down here longer." Sam told him. "I don't like punishing you Dean, please come here." Sam whispered and Dean moved slightly towards him before stopping, obviously torn. "Dean." He called again and the boy slowly moved closer. Sam pulled him into his lap and Dean stiffened but didn't fight. Sam opened the box and pulled out a cuff, slipping it over Dean's hand to settle on Dean's wrist.

Dean froze as a cold cuff was slipped around his wrist, below the bandages immobilising the arm. Another was placed around his other wrist and then he noticed the chain hanging between them, limiting his movement. But it wasn't finished. He froze in terror as what was obviously a collar with a chain hanging from it was removed and lifted towards his throat. "N…no…..please." he whispered.

"Shh, you've given me no other choice Dean." Came the answer and then Dean felt the cold metal encircle his throat, not tight enough to restrict his breathing but tight enough he would not be able to forget its presence. "Good boy Dean." Dean began breathing faster and faster, trembling hysterically even as he was held in a gentle embrace. "Shh, calm down, you're alright." Was whispered, a hand stroking his back and Dean tensed, whimpering before simply passing out, everything too much for him to handle.

Sam felt Dean go limp and lifted him, carrying Dean to his usual room, the window repaired and reinforced. He settled Dean into the bed and then left Dean alone to sleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stared at the city, going in there was suicide but everything he'd found pointed to his boy being in there somewhere and he could not abandon his son.

TBC…..


	4. 4

Dean whimpered in pain as he woke up, his arm throbbing in agony. He tried to sit up and cried out in pain as his arm went to move funny, he looked down to find the chain hanging between his hands, keeping them close and making it hard to move. He curled into a ball of misery and pain, tears falling from his eyes.

Ellen quietly walked in and tipped the cup she was carrying against his lips, prompting him to swallow the medicated water and then she manoeuvred him into a more comfortable position as the drugs took affect. She saw the glazed look in his eyes as she smoothed sweaty hair off his face. "You'll be okay sweetie." She whispered as Dean's eyes drifted closed. Ellen left the room and went looking for her Master, finding him in the library.

"Is something wrong Ellen?"

"It's Dean Master…do you want him broken?" She asked and Sam put his book down, alarmed.

"No! What happened?"

"He was unresponsive but crying, he's breaking." She answered. Sam swore and left the library, heading for Dean's room, finding him in a drugged sleep. Sam scooped him into his arms and took him to his own room, settling him into the large bed. He gently checked Dean's broken arm and soothed him when a nightmare started past the medication that was keeping Dean asleep. Sam didn't want Dean broken, he liked his spirit, he just wanted him to like being in his home. Sam looked after Dean for the rest of the day and through the night until Dean finally began to show signs of waking a few hours after sunrise.

Dean felt groggy but his arm didn't hurt as mush so he opened his eyes only to whimper in terror as he recognised the room. Then a gentle hand was on his shoulder, rolling him onto his side and Dean stared at the Incubus with wide scared eyes. A hand moved towards his head and Dean whined in terror but then he felt something weird and when the hand moved back it was holding a band of metal and Dean swallowed. Then the hands moved to his bad arm and he whined but the cuff was removed gently and then the other one.

"Shh, it's alright Dean, just relax." Sam told him and Dean flinched. Sam sighed and realised Ellen had been right, Dean was breaking. Sam got onto the bed and gently pulled Dean into his arms, just rocking him gently. "Not going to hurt you Dean." He whispered. "Just rest, nothings going to happen."

Dean stared at the Incubus fearfully but found himself slowly relaxed in his arms, unable to fight the feeling of safety the embrace gave him. He moaned softly in pain and the Incubus gently stroked his back.

"Shh, it's okay Dean. I'm not going to do anything." Sam whispered, feeling Dean starting to relax. He could tell Dean was still scared but he knew it would take time for Dean to learn Sam wasn't going to hurt him. Sam knew he couldn't feed from Dean while he was injured; his body needed the energy to heal, and he wanted Dean to feel safe and relaxed around him first. Dean shivered so Sam pulled the blankets up around them and Dean relaxed again, dazed green eyes slowly moving to meet his and Sam smiled gently. "There you go, warmer now." Sam whispered and Dean nodded shakily. "It's alright Dean, we're just going to sit here." Sam assured him. "I didn't want this Dean; I didn't want you to be like this." Sam whispered.

Dean frowned at those words, not understanding what the creature meant. He was sore and confused but being held so gently felt good. It seemed to be saying it wasn't going to feed off him, for today at least and that was good right? Dean shifted slightly and then bit his lip in pain.

"Is your arm hurting?" Sam asked when he saw Dean bite his lip. Dean just froze and Sam sighed. "Dean I need to know if it hurts so I can give you something fro the pain." He told him and Dean nodded slightly. "Okay." Sam reached for a packet, pouring it into the waiting glass of water. "This will probably knock you out as well." Sam warned as he mixed it and then held the glass to Dean's lips. Dean hesitated but then sipped the water, drinking the whole glass, his eyelids drooping towards the end. Sam stroked his hair and Dean struggled to open his eyes fully. "It's okay Dean just sleep." Sam soothed and Dean's eyes fell shut, body relaxing in sleep. Sam smiled and sat there, Dean cradled safely in his arms as the human slept. Sam wished there was something more he could do to help heal Dean's arm but there wasn't. All he could do was treat the pain.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John sat in an alley, resting but still on watch. He'd been in the city for days with no leads. It wasn't like he could just ask people about Dean, he was human, and he'd be taken to the Markets or worse in a heart beat. He didn't know how to find Dean but he refused to give up and leave, he couldn't abandon his son to a short life of slavery. Dean could already be dead but John refused to believe it, he would find his son.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam smiled when Dean woke up, still holding the blanket wrapped human in his arms and Dean stiffened in alarm automatically. "Shh, it's okay. Come on, lets get you cleaned up and then you should eat something." Sam whispered, standing with Dean in his arms easily. He carried Dean into his own bathroom and Dean whimpered. "Shh, not going to do anything." Sam promised as he set Dean down on the counter and started filling the bath, adding some bubble bath he'd been given as a gag gift once; knowing the coverage of his lower body would help Dean. Once the water was nice and warm Sam unwrapped Dean from the blankets and Dean whimpered. "It's alright Dean, just going to help you out of your clothes and into the bath. I'm not going to do anything else." Sam promised as he gently unwrapped Dean's broken arm so he'd be able to get his shirt off. He took the time to check the break and smiled at Dean. "Looks like it's healing well." Sam commented as he gently removed Dean's pants, feeling him stiffen in fear; he lifted Dean from the counter and gently lowered him into the bathtub.

Dean sat still in the water, not sure what to do. He'd never just sat in warm water before, back home he'd just washed up in cold streams or lakes. He looked up at the monster to see him staring gently back and Dean flinched, huddling in on himself in the water.

Sam sighed at the flinch and then knelt beside the tub, setting out a wash cloth, soap and shampoo before very slowly beginning to wash Dean who tensed further. "It's alright; with one arm it'd be hard to do this yourself. You can do the intimate parts yourself one handed though." He promised, wanting to show Dean he wouldn't hurt him. He gently tipped Dean back to wet and then wash his hair and wasn't surprised to find Dean's eyes drooping shut in relaxation as he gently massaged his scalp. He washed the shampoo from Dean's hair and gently sat him up again, handing him the soapy cloth so he could wash himself. Dean hesitantly did so with one hand, making sure to stare at the water and Sam was surprised to find he found it cute. When Dean was done Sam smiled and scooped some bubbles up dabbing them on the tip of Dean's nose and the human went cross eyed and then sneezed, blinking at Sam in shock and Sam smiled.

Dean blinked in shock, staring at the Incubus in confusion. Why had it done that? It had tickled and made him sneeze but….it had felt almost playful and Dean didn't understand. It smiled at him and there was no threat or physical want in it, just happiness and….mischievousness? He didn't understand what was going on, why it was acting so different.

"My name is Sam." The soft words broke Dean from his thoughts and he glanced up curiously to see it was looking at him. "You can call me Sam, Dean, when it's just us." The Incubus offered and Dean chewed at his lip.

"W..why?" Dean whispered and then flinched back.

"Shh, not going to hurt you. You're allowed to talk Dean." Sam assured him gently, reaching out to pour some warm water over Dean's shoulders so he didn't get cold. "Why what?" He asked and Dean touched his throat. Sam sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry Dean, I made a mistake and you paid the price for it." Sam whispered, grabbing a towel and gently helping Dean out. Sam dried him off, smiling slightly at the way Dean blushed, and helped him dress before re-strapping his arm. He then helped Dean walk back over to the bed, figuring that doing something for himself would help Dean's recovery. "I've never dealt with a 'wild' human before. I was trying to make you accept your new life, not break you. I didn't want you to be scared of me." Sam explained as he helped Dean settle back into bed. He helped Dean eat the porridge that had been delivered while they were in the bathroom and then gave Dean more of the painkillers, holding Dean as he fell asleep from the medication.

TBC…


	5. 5

Sam gently helped Dean move his arm, knowing that keeping it totally immobilised all the time would simply make the muscles waste away. Sam was just happy that Dean wasn't as skittish around him and would actually willingly curl up with him on a couch or even the bed. Sam had kept all touching soothing and platonic, not wanting to spook him while he was injured. He wanted Dean to trust him, to like him. He knew the feeding bond was helping a lot, making it so Dean wanted to be near him. He felt differently about Dean than he had any other feeder, he wanted to keep Dean as long as possible and he wanted Dean to want to be with him.

"Ungg." Dean groaned and Sam stopped.

"Enough for today." Sam told him, carefully checking on the injury. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." Dean admitted and Sam nodded.

"A bath, dinner and then bed then." He stated, stroking Dean's hair and Dean leant into the soft touch. Sam helped Dean to the bathroom and ran him a bath, Dean sinking tiredly into the warm water, allowing Sam to wash him all over now. Sam smiled as he gently washed Dean and then helped him out; rebinding his arm once Dean was dressed for bed. When they returned to the bedroom there was a tray of food for Dean and he ate it all before laying down, Sam holding him close and Dean cuddled in, falling asleep quickly.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stayed close to Sam as they walked through the large house, he hadn't been out of his Master's rooms since the collar and cuffs had been removed and was very nervous. Sensing that Sam wrapped an arm around him and Dean relaxed into his hold unconsciously.

Ellen smiled when she saw the way Sam was treating Dean and how well Dean was responding to him. She knew this was what their Master had wanted from the boy all along, not a cowering broken slave but a companion.

"Come on Dean, you're going to like this." Sam urged and then pushed the side door open, leading Dean out into the garden. Dean hesitated, blinking in the sun but gradually made his way outside, looking around curiously. How long had it been since he was outside? Sam watched as Dean explored, smiling softly at the sight. Dean looked at him and smiled shyly so Sam joined him. "Do you like it out here?"

Dean nodded. "Yes Sa…..Master." He corrected himself, looking around.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean."We're alone Dean, Sam is fine." Dean relaxed and nuzzled into him. Sam smiled and led him to a blanket spread out on the grass so they could sit outside in the sun for a while. There was even a small bowl of fruit and a jug of water for Dean. Sam sat and guided Dean to lay down with his head in Sam's lap. He fed Dean the fruit slowly making Dean smile sleepily, the warm sunlight relaxing him.

John dropped down form the wall in shock. Dean, it was Dean! He'd found his son. Seeing him so comfortable with whatever creature 'owned' him though was very worrying. What had it done to his child?

Sam sensed a human nearby but assumed it was a slave so ignored the presence, focusing on giving Dean a nice day in the sun. Dean was like a kitten, soaking up the warmth and dozing, curled against him and Sam smiled, finding it utterly adorable. "My wonderful Dean." Sam murmured.

"Yours….." Dean mumbled in his sleep and Sam smiled. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair and relaxed, enjoying a day of no work. But eventually it grew cooler and he had to wake Dean, taking back inside to get some dinner.

John watched as the house darkened for the night before making his way over the wall and into the building. He crept in, fighting down the urge to run; he had to find Dean no matter the cost.

As soon as a stranger entered his home Sam snapped awake, on edge. Dean mumbled sleepily, blinking at him and Sam stroked his back gently. "Stay here Dean, something's wrong." Sam whispered and Dean nodded, curling up as Sam got up. Sam gently brushed Dean's hair back and then slipped from the room, hunting down the intruder easily. Sam watched the human who seemed to be looking for something before making his move.

John spun around and then froze, staring into hazel eyes, a warm blanket seeming to envelop his mind, making it too hard to think. Sam smirked and moved closer to the obviously Wild human, seeing the adoration in his eyes as he stared at him.

"Why are you here?" Sam demanded.

"Dean." The human mumbled and Sam's eyes widened, seeing the similarities between the intruder and his slave.

"Is he your son?"

"Yes." The man answered and Sam guided him to Dean's old room and made him sit down, waiting for him to snap out of it.

John swayed and blinked blearily, he felt strange and relaxed. He shook his head and looked around, finding he was in a comfortable bedroom with what looked like a man blocking the door….the same one he'd seen with Dean earlier in the day. "Damn it." He growled in defeat.

TBC…..


	6. 6

Sam stared at the human, honestly unsure what to do with him. He couldn't kill him, not if he wanted Dean to be happy. But he couldn't give the man what he wanted. Dean was bound to him for life; if he left he would die. So what to do with the man cause there was no way he would let this go.

John glared at the creature without making eye contact. "Where is my son!"

"Asleep and safe." Sam answered calmly. "I haven't hurt him." Not physically anyway and he was making up for the emotional trauma.

John snarled in rage. "He's my son! Not your property."

"By law his life is mine but I have no intention to take it. I find his company very pleasant and wish to keep it for as long as possible. You however present a problem. I could kill you, but for Dean's sake I do not wish to do so."

"So let us go."

"If Dean leaves he will be dead within a month. Do you really want to cause that?" Sam asked, would the man's' hate go that far?

John paled at that but then glared. "Liar."

I'm not lying. Dean is bound to me; he can't live too far from me for long." Sam answered truthfully. The feeding bond definitely had far more negative effects on the person being fed from than the feeder.

"He's my son!"

"Well he can't go with you and you can't stay here. So that means either selling you….or letting you go. As long as you give your word you will not try this again." Sam offered and John stared at him in shock.

"Yeah right."

"Your choice human, I'll leave you to think about it." Sam left the room and sealed it behind him, going back to bed and smiling when he saw Dean curled up, sleeping peacefully. Sam got back into bed and Dean instinctively curled into him, making a small noise. "Sleep Dean, I've got you." He whispered and Dean settled. Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around him gently before closing his eyes to sleep.

Dean woke up the next morning feeling utterly safe and content and paused. He shouldn't feel like that with Sam holding him, should he? But it felt right and that was sort of scary. What was happening to him? He trembled, not sure what was going on and felt the arm around him tighten slightly. "Dean?" Sam's sleepy voice called his name and Dean swallowed. "It's okay." The incubus whispered, rubbing his back and Dean found himself relaxing into his touch.

"What's happening to me?" Dean whispered and Sam was surprised, Dean had realised something was changing?

Sam tenderly kissed the back of his neck. "Nothing bad Dean." He tangled their fingers together. "The feeding bond is influencing you to an extent but your feelings are still your own." The bond could make Dean accept him and his feeding, even want it but it couldn't make Dean like him. Dean turned to look at him and Sam smiled softly, reaching out to touch Dean's cheek. "I like you Dean and I want you to be happy here, with me. If I could go back, redo your first weeks here, I would." Sam told him sincerely and Dean's eyes widened but he nodded and moved slowly to rest his head against Sam's shoulder and Sam hugged him. He wouldn't tell Dean his Dad was a few hallways away, it would just make things harder in the end. Sam nuzzled at him and Dean shivered but chuckled softly.

"Why did you chose me?" Dean asked hesitantly and Sam pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Because you have spirit and courage. You're not like humans born here and I like that." Sam answered. "Being gorgeous didn't hurt either." He teased and was rewarded with a faint blush. Sam kissed Dean's cheek, not wanting to push things by trying anything more than that and Dean bit his lip.

"I…."

"It's okay Dean." Sam smiled at him and then sat up at the knock on the door. "Enter." Ellen walked in with Dean's breakfast tray and Dean smiled at her.

"Thanks." He said and Ellen smiled in motherly affection.

"You eat all that." She told him before nodding at Sam and leaving them alone. Dean started to eat and Sam was pleased to see him tentatively using his injured arm.

Once Dean was done they got dressed and Sam led Dean down to the library, leaving him to entertain himself while he went to check on John. It was immediately obvious the human hadn't slept at all. "Have you made your choice?" Sam asked and John glared at him before turning to stare at the wall.

"You're telling me to abandon my son."

"He'll have a better life here than he ever could in the Wild and you'd know that if you'd just look around. Dean wants for nothing, he has good food, clothes, a warm bed at night and he loves hot baths."

"Life in a gilded cage." John muttered bitterly.

"Maybe, but it's better than wasting away until he died which is what would happen if he left. He's adjusted well to life here. He hasn't even tried to leave since the first few days he was here." That was a surprise to John but then he'd seen the way Dean acted towards his 'owner' in the garden. "He's safe and cared for here. He will live his life in peace."

"And I'll never see him again." John choked.

"What is your decision?" Sam pushed and John looked at the ground.

"I'll leave." He finally whispered.

Sam nodded and moved to the door. "Follow me and remain silent." He ordered and John got up, walking tiredly behind him. He was confused when he was led to an alcove and a panel removed. Sam stepped back. "Look." He told him more gently and John looked in to see Dean curled in an overstuffed chair with a book in his lap, one arm still bandaged. His brow was creased in concentration as he practised reading the simple passage. John swallowed, knowing this was the last time he'd ever see his son. Dean looked healthy, his hair thicker and shinier, skin smooth and ever so lightly tanned. John closed his eyes in pain before forcing them open, soaking up the sight.

"Goodbye Dean." He whispered too low for Dean to hear and Sam felt a flash of grief for the man. He let him take his time before leading him from his property and watching until his was out of sight.

TBC…..


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 7

Dean shifted sleepily, eyes blinking open. What had woken him? A warm arm was around his waist and it didn’t bother him at all anymore, he felt comfortable and safe when Sam held him. So why had he woken up when it was obviously still night? Dean frowned and then felt Sam shifting restlessly against his back. “Sam?” He called softly but there was no response and then Dean tensed as he felt something pressing against him. He swallowed but then wriggled in Sam’s hold so he could turn around and see him. Sam was asleep and obviously dreaming but Dean could also feel something, tugging at him. Dean stared at Sam and it hit him suddenly, Sam was hungry. Incredibly hungry. He remembered Sam telling him that he had a feeding bond; did that mean Sam wasn’t…..eating from anyone because he hadn’t wanted to? Had Sam been starving himself for the last how many months? He could feel Sam’s hunger pulling at him and it felt….strange. Not necessarily a bad strange either. He didn’t remember Sam making the bond though he had a pretty good idea what had happened then. Other than that there’d only been that one time with Meg when they’d gotten separated from the group and spent the night together huddled in a cave. 

Dean stared at Sam, his owner, uncertainly. He knew what Sam needed but could he do that? Could he let Sam feed off him? The thought of it terrified him and yet it also felt a little exciting. That might be the bond talking but did it matter since he was feeling it? Sam made a soft noise of need in his sleep and Dean felt him pressing against his leg. So what should he do? Try and move away or do something to help Sam feel better? Dean took a deep breath and reached out to touch his face, freezing when Sam shifted into his touch. Sensing Sam’s hunger and need Dean knew he had to do it, Sam had done so much for him since removing the cuffs, he could do this for him, couldn’t he? Dean took a deep breath and then shifted even closer to Sam, fighting down a blush as he pressed his lips to the Incubus’. Sam responded in his sleep, clutching Dean close and Dean shivered, feeling Sam’s power wash over him. He moaned into the kiss, body eagerly reacting to Sam‘s touch as Sam’s powers flooded the room and the feeding bond. Dean struggled against it, wanting to be able to think and remember what was happening. Feeling the struggle hazel eyes opened in confusion and then Sam froze, pulling back. 

“Dean? What…” Sam swore softly as he felt his hunger battering at his shields and realised it was affecting Dean. He closed his eyes and focuses on reinforcing his control though it was hard with Dean pressed against him like that.

Dean relaxed a little as his head cleared but didn’t move away from Sam. “Why’d you stop?” He asked and Sam blinked at him.

“Dean I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Dean asked in confusion. “You’re the one who’s in pain and starving not me.” He pointed out and Sam flinched slightly. “You haven’t fed since I got here, have you?”

“Not since making the bond.” He admitted softly and Dean touched his cheek, feeling the bones under the skin as he realised Sam had lost weight.

“Why?”

“I couldn’t force you.” He whispered and Dean hugged him. 

“I could hear you, you sounded in pain, it woke me up. I…I was just trying to help.”

“Dean I’m so sorry. My shields slipped, I didn’t mean to.” Sam was cut off when Dean kissed him, eyes going wide in shock. “Dean?” He asked in confusion.

“I don’t want you to hurt Sam.” He whispered, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

“I could feel you fighting, that’s what woke me.”

“Wasn’t fighting you, I just….I don’t remember anything about last time. I wanted to know what was happening.” He admitted and Sam stared at him before cautiously pressing his lips to Dean and Dean responded. 

Sam shifted their position on the bed, rolling slightly on top of Dean and stared into green eyes. “Sure?” He asked, Dean could back out, he wouldn’t be mad.

Dean smiled nervously. “I’m sure.” He lifted a hand but then let it fall back to the mattress but Sam caught it and placed it against his own skin.

“Have you ever…..”

“There was a girl once.” Dean admitted.

Sam nodded and kissed him again. “Touch all you want Dean, this shouldn’t be one sided.” He assured him and Dean nodded, hands beginning to gently explore Sam’s body and Sam returned the favour. Sam fed from every touch but was careful to keep from flooding the bond and overwhelming Dean. Looking into Dean’s clear green eyes Sam smiled, this was what he wanted, Dean in his bed willingly. Dean stared up at him trustingly, hands resting gently against Sam’s chest. 

“It’s okay Sam.” Dean whispered, fighting the urge to blush as Sam stared at him. 

Sam chuckled. “Isn’t that my line?” He asked before kissing Dean again, leaning more against him and Dean moaned in pleasure at the sensation. “Your arm.” He muttered when they parted to breath.

“It’s fine.” Dean assured him, hands tugging at his shoulders, trying to pull him closer. Sam let him do so while still managing to keep his full weight off the smaller male. “Please Sam.” He whispered and Sam gave in, only barely able to keep his power from totally flooding the bond as he fed hungrily, touching and kissing Dean. Dean clutched at him needily, writhing against him as lust flooded him but he could still think for himself at least. 

``````````````````````````  
Dean smiled sleepily as he opened his eyes, feeling Sam wrapped around him, his body aching the tiniest but from their previous activities. He didn’t regret letting Sam feed at all, it had felt really good and he had enjoyed it a lot. He smiled as he felt lips press against the back of his neck, shivering when they touched the scar that Sam had left all those months ago. “Morning.”

“Good morning. How….how do you feel?” Sam asked nervously, worried Dean was regretting it. 

Dean rolled over to face him and smiled. “Good.” He assured him, curling into Sam who smiled in relief and hugged him close. Dean rested his head against Sam’s shoulder and Sam stroked his back gently. 

“No pain?” Sam whispered as he moved a hand to run through Dean’s hair. 

“No, just a little ache.” Dean answered even as Ellen knocked on the door before entering. She smiled as she saw the way they were curled together. Dean blushed slightly and hid his head against Sam who chuckled. 

“Good morning Master, Dean.” She said as she placed the breakfast tray on the table. She was beyond happy seeing them like that and she could tell Sam had fed, he looked better than he had in a long time. 

“Good morning Ellen.” Sam smiled at her and she nodded and left them alone. 

“She knows, doesn’t she?” Dean mumbled in embarrassment and Sam kissed his temple. 

“It’s alright Dean.” He nuzzled him and smiled as Dean relaxed again. “Come on, let’s clean up and then get you fed.” Sam got up and Dean followed only to sway on his feet dizzily. Sam grabbed him quickly, steadying him gently. “Sorry.” He murmured and Dean leant against him.

“That was weird.” Dean admitted.

“I think I may have taken a little too much.” Sam admitted sheepishly and Dean turned, leaning up to kiss him.

“It’s just a little dizzy spell Sam, I’m fine.” Dean assured him and Sam nodded before grinning and scooping him off his feet, Dean letting out a squeak before clinging to him and laughing. Sam carried him into the bathroom and ran a bath. Dean sat in the warm water and then held his hand out to Sam who smiled and got in with him, Dean settling into his lap contentedly. Sam smiled and picked up a cloth, soaping it up to gently clean Dean and then Dean returned the favour. Once that was down Dean relaxed, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder. Everything felt….different, more relaxed now and Dean didn’t even wonder why, he didn’t care anymore. This was his life now, yeah he missed his Dad a lot, but he wasn’t really a slave here. Sam didn’t treat him like one at all. He shuddered at the thought of what could have happened if Sam hadn’t bought him that day. 

“Okay?” Sam asked and Dean nodded, enjoying soaking in the warm water. “Maybe you’re part merman or something with the way you love water.

“Just warm water, beats bathing in freezing rivers.” 

Sam chuckled and nodded, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. It had been shorn short at first but was getting longer now and it looked better on him, plus it was nice to run his fingers through. “You’ll never have to do that again.” He promised and Dean smiled at him, believing him. 

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
For all new stories see Scififan33, there are 3 so far. 

Chapter 8

Sam watched as Dean slept, since the first time he’d fed of Dean four months ago things had only gotten better between them. He had never even dreamed things could be this good. He knew on Dean’s part that some of it was the bond influencing him but he refused to believe it was all of what Dean felt for him. He couldn’t imagine life without Dean in it anymore and that scared him, Dean was human, mortal and would one day die. What would he do then? There had to be some way, he couldn’t be the first to fall for a mortal. This would take a lot of thought and research. 

```````````````````````````````  
Dean grinned as Jo and Ellen mock fought as they cooked. He enjoyed spending time with them even if it did make him miss his Dad. Not that they ever interacted so playfully, well not since he’d turned about eight. He’d had to grow up too fast to survive. So watching a family interact so freely and happily hurt but was also good to see. 

“Earth to Dean.” Jo called teasingly and he blinked. 

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you’re going with Master into the city?”

“No. I uh, don’t like crowds.” He admitted and Ellen nodded.

“Understandable since you didn’t grow up around them.”

“Did you?”

“From that age of six yes, before that I grew up like you.” Ellen admitted and Dean stared in surprise. “It was Sam who found me, lost and alone, and brought me here. I’ve never looked back. Besides I wouldn’t have Jo if I hadn’t come here.” She smiled at her daughter who just grinned. 

````````````````````````````````  
Sam set the crumbling scroll down and leant back in his seat to think over what he had found. It seemed to be exactly what he was looking for which was good after almost two years of searching for a way. He picked up his pen and leant back over the desk, carefully copying the scroll word for word onto some paper to take home with him. Home….it’d be good to head home in the morning, six weeks was far too long to be away. He missed his home, his people and Dean. It wasn’t just because he could feel the hunger growing either, he missed his smile, his voice, the way he curled up on the couch in the evening and loved warm baths. That was why he was doing all this. He just hoped this would work. Once he was done he triple checked his writing before returning the scroll to its case and then the shelf. He left the massive library and returned to his hotel for the night. He would leave at first light. 

`````````````````````  
Sam let himself into the house and seconds later Dean was dashing into the hallway, eyes wide in hope. Sam smiled and Dean grinned. Sam wrapped his arms around the shorter male and Dean leant against him, hugging him back. “I missed you; you were gone way too long this time.”

“I know, I’m sorry. But I don’t have to leave again.” 

Dean pulled back at that. “You mean…”

“I found it.” Sam answered, hoping Dean would be happy with his answer. Sure enough Dean grinned and then kissed him. Sam kissed back happily. 

“So when do we do whatever needs to be done?”

“Next full moon which is in two weeks but there is something we need to do first.”

“Okay what?” Dean asked as they moved into the living room and Sam took a deep breath.

“We have to break the feeding bond.” He admitted softly. This was the part that scared him because without the bond would Dean still want him? 

“Okay, when do we do that?”

“Dean I….without the bond…”

“You think it’s really had that much influence on me?”

“I don’t know Dean, and that scares me. What if we break it and you hate me?”

“It’s not like I’ll forget the last two years Sam.” He pointed out and Sam nodded. “So we’re going to do this but after you’re well fed.” Dean grinned and Sam chuckled but nodded. 

```````````````````````````  
Dean woke slowly, he felt….strange. He blinked up at the ceiling and recognised it as their bedroom. He felt groggy and slow but why. He felt arms around him and struggled to focus. “Dean? Can you hear me?” he knew that voice.

“S…Sam?” 

“I was getting worried; you’ve been out for a while. How do you feel?”

Dean swallowed and tried to sit up but failed. He felt Sam gently help him sit up. “What happened?” Everything felt so muddled. 

“We broke the feeding bond and you passed out.” Sam explained. 

The feeding bond, was that why he felt so strange? “Don’t hate you.” He mumbled he knew that much at least. Sam let out a choked laugh and pulled him into a hug. Dean didn’t struggle but just rested against him. He was a mess, he felt so messed up and all over the place. “Feel so weird.” He mumbled.

“It’s okay Dean, you’ll be okay. Just rest.” Sam soothed, gently running his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean closed his eyes and let Sam sooth him to sleep.

````````````````````````  
Dean sat on the window seat staring out over the yard. In three days he would be bound to Sam forever and he wasn’t scared at all which was sort of weird. He wasn’t even having second thoughts about going through with it, even without the feeding bond influencing him. The only negative thought he had was that he missed his Dad. There was no way he could find him either, even if he went looking. So he had to find his own happiness and go on with his life the best he could. And he was happy with Sam. He had a new family here. In a way things between him and Sam had been more relaxed since breaking the bond, he didn’t feel the urge to practically worship him and Sam wasn’t fighting the urge to feed every time they touched. He smiled as arms wrapped around him from behind and leant back into the warm body standing behind him. “Hey Sam.” 

“Enjoying the sunlight?”

“Yeah.” Dean answered as he closed his eyes.

“I think you’re part cat.” Sam teased.

“So which am I? Part cat or mermaid?” 

“Both.” Sam answered. “You nervous?”

“No. You?”

“I just don’t want you to regret this.”

“I won’t Sam. I want to stay with you.” He assured the incubus. 

`````````````````  
Dean lay on their bed, totally naked and bathed in the light of the full moon. Now that it was time he was a little nervous but more that something would go wrong. Sam was just as naked as him and the sight was rather distracting. He had all night to admire the view though since they had to keep going until sunrise and without Sam using his powers. If he did they would have to try again next full moon. Dean raised his head to drink from the chalice Sam offered and then watched as Sam drank as well. “Ready?” Sam asked as he put it aside. 

“Definitely.” Dean agreed and Sam smiled. He knelt over Dean, studying his body before lowering himself down to kiss him. Dean yanked him closer, kissing him hungrily. He could tell Sam’s mind wasn’t totally on what they were doing but that was okay, it must take a lot to keep his powers dormant. But that was fine with Dean, even distracted Sam was an excellent lover. Unfortunately while Sam may have supernatural stamina Dean didn’t and several hours before sunrise he began to flag. 

“Come on Dean, just a while longer.” Sam urged before kissing him again. 

“Sorry, I’m exhausted.” He muttered before yawning. 

“I know.” Sam whispered, gently stroking sweating skin. Dean was panting for air, eyes glassy with exhaustion. “Please Dean.” Dean blinked and then grabbed onto his hips, pulling him closer.

“Keep going.” He ground out and Sam smiled, doing as asked. As the sun rose Sam kissed Dean again before latching onto his shoulder and sinking sharp fans into the tender flesh. Dean cried out and then went limp, unconscious. 

``````````````````````````````````  
Dean kept close to Sam as they walked through the city. The only time he had ever been out and around in the city was when he’d been in the pens and Sam had ‘bought’ him. But now he was Sam’s bound mate he was considered almost one of them. Which was kind of odd and a bit scary. Sam kept close to him, using his height to shield him from anyone too curious. He’d never seen so many…beings together in one place before. But as Sam had pointed out he couldn’t spend centuries stuck in the house or yard. So he had to adjust to the city and the various beings that inhabited it. After all it had been five years since he’d been anywhere but Sam’s property. 

`````````````````````````````  
Dean laughed and caught the blonde toddler, swinging him up in his arms. “Where are you running off to Nick? Where’s your Mommy?” The little boy just squealed and clung to Dean.

“Please don’t make my son sick Dean.” Jo called as she walked down the hall and Nick whined, he was caught. “Someone decided to raid the cookie jar and eat them all.”

“Ouch. You’re in trouble kiddo.” Dean put him down and laughed when he tried to hide behind him. “Oh no, you have to face this.” He gently nudged the two year old towards his mother. “You seen Sam Jo?”

“Library last I saw him.”

“Thanks. And don’t be too harsh on him.”

“Yes sir.” She teased and Dean walked away. Everyone in the house loved Nick and no one could stay mad at the little scamp for long. He looked so much like his mother it was scary and very little like his deceased father. Not that Dean had ever liked the man but he hadn’t wanted Nick to lose his Dad. 

````````````````````````````  
Dean held Nick as the casket was lowered into the ground. The seven year old was now an orphan thanks to the kitchen fire that had claimed Jo, Ellen and Susan. The house was being repaired and upgraded to make sure something like it couldn’t happen again. But the real damage had been done, three lives taken in a few minutes and nothing could fix that. He could feel the boy’s tears soaking into his shirt even as he fought his own tears, Jo and Ellen were family. Sam squeezed his hand in support as the coffin finally vanished from sight beneath the dirt. 

````````````````````````````  
“They’re all gone now.” Dean whispered as he lay in Sam’s arms.

“Dean?”

“Everyone human that knew me before. Dad’s long dead by now, Jo, Ellen, all your staff that were here then.” Dean whispered and Sam tightened his grip, understanding what Dean was going through. After all he’d been around for a while and had buried many humans and beings he had known. “Does it get easier?”

“Not really, you just learn to remember the good over the bad. But we’ll always have each other.” Sam promised and Dean nodded even as Sam kissed him gently. Sam was right, he would learn to deal with their deaths and they would always be together.

The End.


End file.
